The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program and an information processing system.
In recent years, there have been widely used information processing terminals capable of noncontactly communicating with a reader/writer (or information processing apparatus having a reader/writer function) such as noncontact IC (Integrated Circuit) card, RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag and cell phone mounting thereon a noncontact IC chip.
The information processing apparatus having a reader/writer function and the information processing terminal such as IC card and cell phone use a magnetic field (carrier wave) having a specific frequency of, for example, 13.56 MHz for communication. Specifically, the information processing apparatus transmits a carrier wave containing a carrier wave signal, and the information processing terminal which has received the carrier wave via an antenna returns a response signal to the carrier wave signal received by load modulation so that the information processing apparatus and the information processing terminal communicate with each other.
In recent years, a function of reading a 2-dimensions code such as QR code (Quick Response code), Data Matrix, PDF417, Maxi Code and Veri Code has been mounted on the information processing terminal such as cell phone. The above information processing terminal acquires information such as URL data recorded in a 2-dimensions code, thereby eliminating the need of inputting the URL or the like from a user of the information processing terminal. Thus, with the above function, the above information processing terminal can improve user's convenience.
On the other hand, there has been developed a technique for reading a 2-dimensions code recording therein information (or 1D code such as barcode) (which is assumed to include 1D code) and executing a processing based on the information recorded in the 2-dimensions code. There is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-1063 a technique for reading a 2-dimensions code recording therein wireless LAN setting information or printer setting information to enable the connection with a printer using a wireless LAN. Further, there is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-330831 a technique for attaching a barcode reader to a cell phone and using the barcode reader to read a barcode recording URL information therein, thereby causing the cell phone to access a website indicated by the URL information.
An information processing terminal to which the related art for reading a 2-dimensions code and executing a processing based on information recorded in the 2-dimensions code (which may be simply referred to as “related art” below) is applied executes a processing depending on the information recorded in the 2-dimensions code. Thus, the information processing terminal to which the related art is applied (simply referred to as “information processing terminal in related art” below) can improve user's convenience to a certain degree. However, the information processing terminal in related art merely reads out static information previously recorded in the 2-dimensions code and executes a processing according to the information. Thus, even when the related art is used, information different for each kind of the information processing terminal may not be transmitted from the 2-dimensions code to the information processing terminal. Therefore, even when the related art is used, the information different from the static information recorded in the 2-dimensions code can be hardly transmitted from the 2-dimensions code to the information processing terminal.
In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a novel and improved information processing apparatus, information processing method, program and information processing system capable of generating information for defining processings to be executed by an information processing terminal based on static information recorded in a 2-dimensions code, and transmitting the generated information to the information processing terminal.